


Its not a puppy, but its something.

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a pushover sometimes, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Steve just really wants a pet, also howard, and jarvis the dear, everything is good and everyone is happy, no powers au, no snakes, tangled reference yay, tony in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really wants a pet, too bad hes allergic to damn near everything. Minus one cute exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its not a puppy, but its something.

"Daddy?"  
Bucky looks down upon hearing his adopted name, and can't help but smile at the little boy clinging to his good hand, he reaches to tousle his damn near white blonde hair. "Hmm?"  
"Can we get a puppy?" Steve asks quietly, stopping along with Bucky in front of his school building.  
"Stevie..we've talked about this, buddy. Your allergies." James sighs, reaching down to pluck him up and holding Steve against his chest, patting his back. "I promise I'd get you a puppy, if it wasn't bad for you."  
The boy pouts up and him and Bucky can feel his resolve melting away and god he swears Steve knows exactly what he's doing. "Can we look at other pets after school?"  
Bucky grins and makes an over zealous hmm once again and looks to make sure Steve's teacher isn't ushering the children inside just yet. All this to keep the boy in his arms on edge and make his teasing all the more entertaining. "I dunno Stevie, can you take care of a pet?"  
Steve bounces a little, kicks his tiny feet and nods so hard his hair bounces. "I can! I promise, Daddy, can't we please go?"  
Bucky laughs quietly, nods, and leans down to set his son carefully on the sidewalk. He hugs Steve back when he's latched onto and covers his tiny face in kisses until they're both giggling and Steve has to hurry to catch up with the kids in his class.  
Bucky watches him go until he's safely inside and quickly checks his pockets to make sure he's given the boy his inhaler and epipen. Satisfied he wasn't forgetting anything for once, he turns on his heel and then he's heading towards the local pet store (Bucky was convinced they treated the animals better here), and he's thinking the whole walk. What would Stevie even like? A turtle? No, those carried celmonela. Definitely no snakes, preferably something with no hair, but that circles back to only reptiles and fish. Damn.  
Bucky opens the door to the small shop and is greeted by a parrot in a very large cage near the door that nearly makes him piss himself, and as he assumes most costumers do he spends more time than he should sticking his fingers through the bars and talking to the bird.  
He damn nears pees again when a worker shows up beside him with a chipper greeting he didn't quite catch.  
"Er...hi." Bucky manages, and reaches to scritch the back of his neck with a nervous glance to the lady.  
"Are you looking for a bird today? You sure seem to like Mitch."  
A bird named Mitch?  
"Um..that depends on whether you can be allergic to birds?" Of course you can be.  
"Oh, yes, you can be." The worker nods, glancing back over her shoulder. "I have some kittens to feed, though. Let me know if you need any help."  
Bucky nods in acknowledgement and meanders the store for a good half hour, looking at everything from ferrets to newts. For gods sake why was finding something he thought Steve would actually like so hard?  
After looking around for about an hour, Bucky decides he should go home and research for the rest of the day, or at least until he has to go pick up Steve. So he does, and before he knows it he's already running late and Bucky runs all the way back to the school.  
"Bucky!" Steve is throwing himself at his father and sticking to his legs like velcro once he's within reach. And then he's looking up at him like he's the greatest man in the world, Steve's smiling and then politely asking to be picked up. When his feet leave the ground he reaches to hug onto Buckys neck, but lets go when it's clear he's going all the way up to sit on broad shoulders.  
"Are we gonna go to the pet store? Tony said I should get a lizard!"  
"A lizard huh? Does Tony have any pets?" Bucky asks, squeezing Steve's tiny ankles when he tips back for a second, hoping to god he doesn't fall and crack his head open. But Steve realizes he's pitching and wraps his tiny arms around Buckys head, resting his chin on top. The man can feel him puff a breath.  
"No, I dont think so. Maybe he does though. He has lots of stuff." Steve explains, starting to play with Bucky's hair as they walked along.  
"Oh? Maybe you should invite him to play with you and whatever pet you pick some day."  
"I should! You have to be nice and not tease him though, he's sensitive." The boy scolds, patting Bucky's head in a mock smack.  
"I can't promise anything." James laughs, and reaches up to grab Steve by under his arms and sets him down on the sidewalk right outside the pet store. The boy gapes for a moment, he hadnt even realized they'd arrived. He waits for Bucky to open the door, clutching onto his pant leg and looking around at everything the store had to offer.  
"...Can I go look?" Steve asks, letting go of Bucks leg and stepping a few feet away. He nods to the boy, gently nudges him away and follows as Steve looks through all the pets. It breaks his heart to see the boy waving to the puppy's in the large kennels, giggling before toddling along to look at the lizards across the store.  
"No snakes, Stevie." Bucky warns, gently clapping his shoulder.  
"What?"  
Oh. He's standing on the wrong side. Or maybe he just didn't speak loud enough. Bucky steps over to the left and crouches down beside Steve, who's currently looking in on a small chameleon. Where they even supposed to sell those?  
"I said, no snakes Stevie." He repeats, but he doubts the boy hears him because Steve is suddenly declaring that we wants a lizard and Bucky can't help but say yes because he's so excited.  
"You go tell the lady that, ok?"  
Steven nods and hurries away to the check out counter to carry out his lizard buying business, and Bucky stands to wander in search of those little books they always have that tell you how to take care of different kinds of pets.  
And then it's a game of trying to find everything they need, and Bucky takes care of the tank and filling, food, the real care side. Steve's picked out decorations for his tank and he's now declared he's naming his new lizard Pascal (he swears that's from a movie somewhere) and when they're finally done the lady has given him a good amount of information on how to take care of the lizard.  
By the time they're back outside, he can tell Steve is getting tired and he's worried because he can't carry him and let him rest. He's too busy regretting not bringing the car because these bags barely fit in the tank and it's getting heavy.  
"You okay, buddy?" Bucky asks, looking down at Steve while they wait for the crosswalk signal to change.  
"Yeah. Just sleepy. I didn't feel sick today, not even once!" The boy answers.  
"Thats good, pal." and the rest of the walk home is quiet aside from Steve telling his new pet how much they'll like their new house.  
And an amazing new house it is.


End file.
